


Quiebre

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El rubio reprimió la sonrisa. Había descubierto un punto débil en su aguerrido nakama. Zoro se acomodó mejor, relajándose y apoyando toda la cabeza en la falda del cocinero; incluso había dado la vuelta, para quedar boca abajo y facilitarle la tarea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiebre

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Eiichiro Oda, Eiichiro Oda. One Piece le pertenece.

Existían enemigos naturales en un barco pirata. Uno podía verse plagado de algas, teredos, ratas, pulgas y… piojos. Difícil siempre era la manutención del navío, la limpieza diaria era elemental para mantener el orden. Por eso el capitán había decretado, tiempo atrás, que el nuevo nakama tenía que ser alguien capaz de dejar el barco reluciente.

—Pica —se quejó Luffy frotándose la cabeza por enésima vez—, pica mucho.

—No tendrás piojos, ¿verdad? —reprochó el cocinero con el cigarrillo colgando graciosamente de sus labios.

Usopp, al lado del capitán, estiró una mano y le tomó del pelo para investigarlo más de cerca. De inmediato Sanji se acercó al chico para ver como las pequeñas pestes correteaban de un lado al otro por la cabeza.

—¡Estás infestado, maldita sea! ¡Menos mal que eres de goma! —Por reflejo se rascó. Si había algo que odiaba, además de las cucarachas, eran los piojos. Podía lidiar con los teredos, las ratas y demás pestes, pero esas dos le superaban. —Asco —murmuró con una cara muy graciosa de aversión.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Nami apareciendo por la puerta, aún con cara de dormida.

—Piojos —respondió Usopp indiferente, rascándose de paso.

En un minuto todos estaban siendo rigurosamente revisados. Por fortuna las chicas no se vieron afectadas, y por eso Nami decretó autoritariamente que después de desinfectarse fueran inmediatamente a fumigar el cuarto de los chicos. No sabían quién era el responsable, y no importaba —podía ser cualquiera de ellos—. A Franky lo descartaron enseguida, especialmente porque no tenía pelo y porque, de tenerlo, los piojos no encontrarían muy agradable el sabor del aceite y la cola. Chopper era un reno, y ya habían tenido problemas en el pasado por pulgas.

Nami agarró a Luffy antes de que desapareciera y lo sentó en una silla, así comenzó el largo y extenuante _despiojamiento_ ; Robin se hizo cargo de la abultada cabellera de Usopp, a la par que Brook y Sanji se encargaban mutuamente del inconveniente.

El músico no tenía sangre, pero los piojos encontraban un caluroso y acogedor hogar en esa abultada cabellera. Y por supuesto que el cocinero no permitiría que ninguna de sus chicas lo viera en ese lamentable estado. Le resultaba humillante.

Batalló con el afro de Brook, mientras Chopper preparaba más y más loción para barrer con esos pequeños enemigos.

¡Ah, no había ser en la tierra que pudiera contra los Mugiwara! Hacían el mejor equipo.

Y mientras los chicos se encargaban de limpiar el cuarto minuciosamente con un insecticida casero para barrer con la epidemia, Sanji divisó por el ojo de buey a quien se había escapado de esa requisa. Dejó de acomodar los platos y salió a cubierta.

Zoro recién se había despertado de una reparadora siesta, somnoliento se debatía entre seguir durmiendo o ir a entrenar; pero se contentó con observar el brillo que el sol primaveral producía en la superficie del agua.

Tan abstraído estaba y tan sigiloso fue Sanji, que cuando quiso darse cuenta, el cocinero se había arrodillado colocándole las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué haces?

—¡Quédate quieto, imbécil! —Se acomodó mejor, levantando la cabeza verde del espadachín para tener mejor visión; la luz sol le facilitaba la búsqueda—Todos estamos infestados de piojos.

Zoro no pudo decir nada, pensó en replicar, pero le había sorprendido sentir la delicadeza casi femenina del cocinero para realizar esa sencilla labor.

No pensaba decirle lo muy femenino y delicado que le parecía porque sabía cuánto le cabrearía una apreciación de ese estilo, y no quería que dejara de hacer eso. Es que… descubría recién lo agradable que era que él le tocase el pelo.

—Si tienes y no te curas, nos contagiarás a todos de nuevo —se quejó Sanji levantando una franja de pelo, con tanta naturalidad que cualquiera pensaría que era algo que hacían a diario.

Sí, solían cada cierto periodo de tiempo, revisarse así; después de todo, eran como una familia. Cierto es que no tiene nada de erótico o romántico andar buscándole piojos a alguien, pero los delgados dedos del cocinero, se habían colado entre sus pelos, produciéndole un escalofrío muy particular. Casi el mismo que sentía cuando se tocaba pensando en él, sólo que más dulce, y menos morboso.

Un débil gemido escapó involuntariamente de los labios del espadachín, y Sanji sonrió.

Era como él, descubrió; porque a Sanji le amodorraba que le acariciaran el cabello. Era algo que siempre solía pedirles a sus amantes.

—No tienes nada, marimo —dijo con una voz que, lejos, era la habitual que solía aplicar con él: desabrida, punzante, intolerante.

—¿Estás seguro? —Cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño—Fíjate bien, cocinero —exigió con incordio. —Me pica aquí.

Eso hizo Sanji. Buscó en la nuca, detrás de las orejas, adelante… pero nada. El muy maldito tenía suerte, quizás porque solía dormir en cualquier lado, menos en el cuarto de los chicos.

— _Suertudo_ —murmuró Sanji, con algo de gracia.

Había descubierto un nuevo punto débil en su aguerrido nakama. Zoro se acomodó mejor, relajándose y apoyando toda la cabeza en la falda del cocinero, incluso había dado la vuelta, para quedar boca abajo y facilitarle la tarea. El rubio reprimió la sonrisa y siguió con la supuesta "búsqueda", pero esa búsqueda no tardó en convertirse en caricia.

Zoro tenía más pelo del que Sanji hubiera imaginado, y no… no es que en algún momento de su vida se hubiera detenido a filosofar sobre el pelo del marimo.

Era áspero, como lo suponía, pero igualmente agradable al tacto.

Zoro no lo resistió… el sol golpeando débilmente en su cuerpo, el letargo que sentía desde mucho antes y la dulce caricia de Sanji, le hicieron sucumbir.

—Ey, marimo ¿no es un poco… gay… estar así? —rió bajito, mirando hacia sus costados para asegurarse de que ninguna de sus chicas estuviera cerca presenciando esa escena que podía pecar de romántica. Restándole el asunto de los piojos, claro está.

Zoro no respondió.

—Zoro —lo tocó apenas y un ligero ronquido le confirmó lo que sospechaba.

Sanji acomodó la espalda contra la madera, sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza, enredando los dedos y tironeando suavemente del corto y voluminoso cabello.

Le daba pena despertarlo. Bueno, no… no era eso —molestarlo nunca podía darle "pena"—. Es que se sentía bien; peligrosamente bien. Por eso desde ese día y cada vez que los piojos amenazaban con invadir el barco, Sanji revisaba a Zoro. Este nada más tenía que decir "me pica" y rascarse sutilmente detrás de la oreja como un perro, para que el cocinero lo reprendiera por sucio y, luego del regaño, se pusiera a buscar piojos inexistentes o imaginarios.

Porque a veces lo hacía sin tener ninguna alarma previa de que hubiera una infestación. Incluso lo hacía de noche, sin luz suficiente, encerrados en el puesto de vigilancia. O cuando nadie veía. Y con el tiempo, hasta era común verlos en cubierta: Sanji sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza de Zoro entre las piernas.

"Ey, cocinero, fíjate si tengo piojos", era la frase, el punto de quiebre, el guiño o la palabra clave.

Sanji reía para sus adentros porque sabía que otra cosa de Zoro no podía esperar. Y nunca creyó que una frase así podía resultarle tan pasional.

Ellos dos no sabían relacionarse como personas normales, y de alguna forma se las ingeniaban para hacerlo de las maneras más exóticas.

 **Fin**


End file.
